Fire and Lightning Love
by Tashasaurous
Summary: As Nobobies, they were sworn rivals, but as people, their hearts a bond as one, the kiss sealing and intertwining forever.


**Fire and Lightning Love.**

**Author's note: I don't own the characters, and I suck at making romantic stories. This is set after Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Warning: a bit of curse language.**

* * *

As Lea stepped outside of the portal, he found himself not in Radient Garden, but at a weird world with giant yellow birds being chased by giant slow moving monsters, which one of them was suddenly picked up by a giant hand just as big, and was then swallowed whole by an even bigger giant monster!

The Pryo's eyes widened as he stood on the cliff high up, witnessing the whole thing.

"Where the hell am I?" Lea asked himself.

"This is Pulse, and I have no idea why I came here either." a familier female voice spoke behind him.

Lea tensed. He knew where that voice came from. Oh no...no way. It can't be.

"Fancy meeting you here...'Axel'." the female voice said.

Ah hell. It was. Lea turned around and to comfirm his worries, a young woman with blonde hair, with two weird fringes sticking and hanging out like an ant's antenna, blue eyes, and in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots.

"I'd say 'Hi Larxene', but I'd be lying, since you're not Larxene anymore, right?" Lea replied.

The woman who was formaly known as Larxene shrugged, "You're right, I'm not Larxene. My real name is Arlene. How about you?"

"It's Lea." Lea replied, then tapped the side of his head, saying his catchphrase, "Got it memorized?"

Arlene walked up to him, as if observing him. "Lea, huh?" she asked, then giggled, "Suits you better than Axel."

The redhead smirked. Despite being human again, Arlene was still like Larxene, but something about her was a bit different. "Thanks. Arlene suits you a whole lot better too."

"Thanks?" Arlene felt a bit uncertain. She'd only been a human again for a short while, and she didn't like the memories of her time as a nobody. "I see you can still use the power of darkness."

"It comes in handy for transportation." Lea replied, "I actually got used to being alive the moment I woke up back in my home world. Even and Dilan were out cold and unstable for a few days."

"The somebodies of Vexen and Xaldin?" Arlene grunted in annoyance, "Those two really annoyed me."

Lea cringed, risking in saying, "No offence, but you can get very annoyed easily."

"That was my childhood side. I changed when I grew up." Arlene defended herself, "Then that jerk Xehanort had to go and kill me, and dragged my Nobody self into the Organization, and I went back to my bad self until I came back to life as a human."

"I used to be very competitive when I was a kid." Lea shrugged, "Still am now, actually. I know how you feel, though. Having memories as a Nobody is really uncomfortable."

The young blonde woman had to agree, and for the first time in her life, she felt...afraid. "What if...I end up just like Larxene?" she couldn't help but ask.

"At least Xehanort didn't turn you into his clone." Lea tried to sound comforting, but he was worried that he was failing miserably.

Arlene looked at him in confusion, "Now what's that supposed to mean? I mean, how can Xehanort turn people into clones? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Because his heart is so strong that even a piece of it can take over someone else's heart, and turning them into 'Half-Xehanort'. He's already got eleven vessels he took over, including..." Lea paused, still haunted in seeing Isa-no, Saix as a clone now, because Isa for all Lea knew was gone forever.

"Lea?" Arlene asked.

Lea sighed and finished, "Including Isa and Braig. Braig, I think he wanted to join Xehanort in the first place, but...I don't know why Isa was taken over."

"What about Ienzo, Aelesus and the others?"

"No, Ienzo and Aeleus are fine, and got used to being alive like me. I don't know where the others are, except for Roxas who went back to Sora, and Namine went back to Kairi."

Arlene went silent, before muttering, "So, it's just...only the five of us who weren't taken?"

"I don't know." Lea admitted, "I don't think the old koot would go and use Marluxia again, since he was the traitor and all. Then again, I betrayed the Organization as Axel too."

"So did I, and...I hate to admit it, but remembering that scares me." Arlene began to rub her arms to calm down.

Seeing the woman before him being this way made Lea realise that Arlene has changed, and plus, as Axel, before he did his job at Castle Oblivion, Larxene did find interest in him, and at one stage, the pyro was half expecting to be kissed.

It was weird. Lea never found himself to flirt before, even in his childhood. Now, he didn't know, but the urge to try and comfort Arlene...made his heart flutter like butterflies, he found himself suddenly beginning to unable to breathe, his face warming up slightly.

Suddenly a portal opening behind him, and Lea and even Arlene looked and their eyes widened in horror, as a giant heartless as big as the giant monster-eating monster appeared, roaring.

"Whoa! That's a big one!" Lea exclaimed.

"Look out!" Arlene shouted as she suddenly pushed him out of the way, just as the heartless's snake-like tongue shot out and grabbed her, dragging her into it's mouth. She screamed.

"Arlene!" Lea screamed out in horror, and without thinking, he summoned one of his Chakrams and threw it at the tongue, slice half of it off, releasing Arlene who fell, screaming, while the Heartless roared in pain.

"Lea!" Arlene screamed out.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Lea ran and just before Arlene could pass the cliff, Lea grabbed hold of her right arm, and held her as she was hanging, and he pulled her up as quickly as he could, fearing that the heartless could come back and eat them both.

Arlene could see the desparation, and, while not wanting to die again, she looked up at Lea's eyes and pleaded, "Lea, it's no use! If you don't let go of me, you'll end up being eaten with me!

Lea shook his head, "No! I'm not letting you die again, Arlene! Just don't let go my hand!"

The young woman gasped, realising that the man whom can be annoying sometimes, was loyal, very loyal, and that he actually cared about her. Just before the heartless could attack again, Lea managed to pull Arlene up, and quickly summoned a portal of darkness where both of them rushed in and leaped in before the heartless could swallow them up, and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, now in Twilight Town, Lea and Arlene panted and sighed in relief, as the portal closed.

"Are you...alright?" Lea asked, only to be cut off as Arlene leaped onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, her face buried on his chest as she sobbed.

She was crying.

Not willing to abandon her, Lea slowly wrapped his arms around Arlene's body and embraced her. "Hey, hey. Shh. It's okay." he whispered.

After like ten minutes, Arlene finally calmed down, and looked up at Lea, whispering, "You saved my life."

Lea smiled, "You saved mine, and I seriously wouldn't want anyone to get eaten by a heartless, especially those I care about."

Arlene smiled in return.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, slowly drawing closer to each other, until their eye lids closed and their mouths are met in a passonite kiss, the scene more wonderful by the town's setting and beautiful sun.

As Nobodies, they were sworn rivals. But as people...their hearts were bond as one, the kiss sealing and intertwining forever.

* * *

**Not the best romantic story in the world, but it's close. Please review.**


End file.
